Arcee and Jack 7
by Prander
Summary: Arcee feels the weight of insecurity. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

For a whole day after they arrived home, Jack didn't see or speak with Arcee. And the day after that he only spoke with her briefly. But on the third day, knowing they had to keep up appearances, Arcee was waiting for him in his garage on his day off. She handed him his helmet without a word and they raced away on patrol.

She ate up the miles with little preamble and even less small talk. Jack passed people and places he knew, but he didn't see them or even look up. He keep studying Arcee as they flew down the road until finally he jacked his helmet into her com-system. They did this when they wanted to talk as they traveled without the roar of wind and engine.

"Arcee what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied, her voice neutral. "Why?"

"You know on my planet when a woman says nothing, there's always something." he said.

"Maybe on my planet when a Transformer says nothing, they mean nothing."

"Maybe?"

"I'm fine, Jack."

"You've been like this since you insisted I tell you what Airachnid did on the trip home two days ago. Almost immediately, in fact. _And _ever since we've been back."

"I'm fine. I was busy."

"Uh huh." He sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked strangely.

"I assure you I am completely fine...are you upset with me or something?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" he prodded.

"There is no problem." she replied.

"Gawdammit, why are you acting like my big sister all of a sudden?"

One of her mirrors swiveled to look at him.

"Come on, Jack. Relax."

"And you keep acting like nothing is the matter and _not _like my girlfriend. What's with you back in the garage? I don't see you for two days and you push my helmet in my hands when I try and kiss you?"

"June was there."

"Mom was asleep and you know it."

"Why are you getting angry? There's nothing wrong."

"Will you stop being so fucking _nice_!?" He reached out and applied her brake. He rarely did so. There had never really been a need. But he knew it was there and he could use it if he wanted to. What was more, he knew Arcee could completely over-ride him if chose to do so.

She did.

"Slow down or I'll jump down." Jack said in a low voice. She kept traveling. In fact she sped up. A lot.

"Arcee, stop it." Jack warned, as serious as he had ever been with her.

Arcee left the road and rocketed over the terrain, veering down onto the flats to head _out _of the desert. She was really traveling and the rock mesas gave away to cliffs that soon smoothed down into grassland quite quickly.

"Where are we going? Are we going after Airachnid?" He sighed in a tired voice as he saw trees far up ahead. They were well off the beaten path and heading for more forests.

"No." she answered, her tone flat.

Jack just held on. He knew these forests up ahead were in the opposite direction of the one they had trouble with Airachnid in. He was just trying to get a rise out of her.

He had never been this way with her and knew they were out quite far. I guess if she wanted to have their first fight, she wanted privacy.

The sparse shrubs soon gave way to whole groves of trees until finally they passed under the forests edge. Arcee knew where she was going and immediately turned and began to head up a massive hill covered with trees, crisscrossing back and forth around them and rising higher and higher until she pulled up into a small meadow overlooking the pasture land below. You could see the mesas near Jasper far off in the distance, their colors a deep purple between two large Aspen trees. It was like a huge green window looking out over the world.

"Wow."

The grass was short and warm in the noon sun that shown down from the canopy of leaves over head and the wind was soft but steady. It was like they were on top of the world. There was even one large fallen tree, huge and covered with soft green moss that formed a bed all around it where it lay off to the side.

They sat still for a moment, rider and sentient motorcycle.

"This place is amazing!" Jack said, forgetting himself, but then he was flung up in the air. Arcee had transformed in one smooth motion, her incredible dexterity never failing her as she caught Jack by the hand and rolled him over onto the moss bed. She finished transforming right above him just as he landed and ended up straddling his waist as they came to a stop, staring down at him with glowing cobalt blue eyes. She loomed over him, three times his size and humming with power.

She tugged off his helmet as he lay there, breathless, his hands raised up and unsure if he should try and move. She never said a word as her long powerful fingers flicked open his belt and jeans.

"Arcee..."

"Not now." She replied with a terse command, looking down at his crotch as she unzipped him.

He loved being exposed by Arcee. It was deeply thrilling, such was her assertive power and over-powering sexuality, and he never failed to meet her half way. Arcee almost seemed relieved to see his rising cock as she slipped his boxers down.

She looked up at him.

"You should have let me kill her." Arcee glared and then, sliding down so that her head was level with his lap, she wasted no time locking her mouth around his cock. Jack wasn't sure what the hell was going on but his body knew that he had been aching for her for days. They were at the height of their passion as an 'item' so much so that each time almost felt like the first time and there were no signs of it lessening.

His cock was at full strength in moments and despite all the turmoil in his head, he reached down, resting his hands on Arcee armored helmet. Her eyes closed slowly and she worked her mouth all the way down to the base of his cock.

Her smooth mouth molded softly around him, nurturing him with ten thousand micro-changes of pressure and warmth so that it felt like a soft glowing warm current of water was washing over him where she held him on her tongue. And where her lips pressed more firmly, pulling up and down his cock in a deep massage, the pleasure rippled through him as she coaxed it out of him. Arcee had perfect control despite the size difference, and her head went up and down in his lap in a steady rhythm that never failed to excite him even more. Looking down, he could see her bent over, the curve of her thighs and ass in the air above her bare lower back.

He groaned.

Watching her suck him was a marvel in of itself and with his senses burning him up, looking down and actually seeing his cock in Arcees mouth, in her beautiful face, was very quickly proving to be to much.

_Look up_. He willed her. _Look up_.

She did. Her glowing eyes opened and she looked right up at him as her slender cool fingers held his balls in one hand with her fingers splayed over his waist with the other.

Jack cried out, almost in pain, throwing his head back and arching his back. Arcee put her hands down alongside his waist, staying right with him as he cried out and pushed upward into her face, his ass lifting off the ground.

His cum burst out of him and he didn't see her eyes go wide as she eagerly swallowed the deposit of fluid he continued to spurt in her mouth. Four. Five. Six times. She was astonished. Jack must have been suffering all this time.

He collapsed with a groan, his chest heaving. She stayed with him, as she always did, applying the smallest suction to pull the last traces of cum out of him. He shuddered and cried out and finally she let his cock fall away from her mouth.

Arcee licked her lips and swallowed, but she wasn't enjoy the chemical rush that usually came with Jack's cum. She had been to distracted and for the first time this didn't make her feel any better. She had deliberately not engaged her sex protocols. She wasn't entirely sure why.

Jack looked down at her, his face glowing but then he frowned.

"Cee?"

She sighed and then slipping off of him, she crawled up next to him on the moss on her elbows and flopped over onto her side, pillowing her head on her arm.

"You should have let me kill her." She repeated after a moment. He lay there looking her in the eye before he sat up and turned towards her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Airachnid has tried to come between us...for years, Cee. Under those circumstances I didn't want that to be between us. What you and I have. She's always wanted to torment you and she even admitted it's fun making you suffer. She'd be thrilled if she knew you were still so bothered by it all."

Arcee lay there staring at him.

"Is that what's bothering you? Or is it me?" Jack went on. She lifted her head slightly.

"Jack, you can hardly be blamed for what that malicious bitch has always done for centuries. I know her better than anyone."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried she may have succeeded." Arcee dropped her head again, still looking him in the eye.

"Succeed how? With what?" Jack was a little exasperated and Arcee then sat up and turned away from him to hug her knees.

"Tasting the forbidden fruit! Make you think about her. I don't know." she waved a hand in the air with her back to him.

"Maybe loose your desire for me now that's she's...done the same things I do...that whore."

"So it _is _me that's bugging you." Jack said as he fell back on both elbows again, staring at her back.

Arcee looked back at him.

"No! Don't be silly. You couldn't help it."

"Wow. You know...you under-estimate me and you over-estimate her." Jack sighed, staring down at his boots.

"No, that's not it. If you had resisted, she would have just induced you chemically. She already was in fact. She seduced you. It's her old game. Whether at the art of murder or getting her way, no one can compare to that vampire!"

"Her chemicals are not permanent!"

"The psychology could be!" Her head snapped around. "Is it?" she glared at him.

"Is that why you threw me down for that aggressive blow job just now? To find out?"

"That fuckin bitch just had to get in on my thing!" Arcee looked away and glowered at the trees.

Jack softened as he watched her sit there, fuming.

"Look. I really don't know what to say except that her death wouldn't have made it any easier. She still would have won. Because from that point on, it would have been there like a shadow every time we make love."

"I could have live with that. What was your idea to fuck in front of her then?" Arcee looked back again, challenging him.

"You've got it all wrong. _You _could have lived with it. _We _could not." He pointed a finger at her and himself.

He went on.

"You're the one giving her to much credit, not me, Arcee. It's causing the shadow she wanted all along, don't you see that? Even more so because you performed that on me just now like a test. You're putting your doubts on me. As for what we did in front of her and why? I didn't get off because Airachnid was watching us fuck. I did it because she's not the only one who can get even."

"I did." she said abruptly.

"You did what?"

"I got off because she was watching." Arcee turned away, hunched over her knees. After a long minute she went on.

"I held it in. Well, most of it. The truth is while I didn't act like it was the best sex we ever had, it was close. It's _always_ fantastic but this burned me up. I clenched my teeth so hard my jaw ached. But it was...fuckin' delicious. To let that orgasm almost burst my seams and yet deny her what she wanted to know. Something about being watched...and about being used. By you. Who she just tried to seduce."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Well look who's still discovering sexuality." He said and Arcee's head shot around but when she saw his expression, her own softened now too.

"Is that why you've been keeping me at a distance?" Jack asked.

Arcee reached over and rubbed his leg through his jeans.

"No. I thought because of what happened your mind wouldn't be on me. That you...were going to loose interest!" she finished in a rush. "And because I enjoyed getting fucked in front of her so much I felt...feel...cheap and undeserving. So I pulled back, figuring I deserved it."

Jack sighed inwardly.

"You know, what I said a few moments ago really rings true. She would be thrilled to know the turmoil she's caused you. I told you everything she did to me so there _wouldn't _be any shadows or doubts. I put it all out there and it was the smart thing to do. But you still torture yourself over her. Mission accomplished Airachnid!"

Arcee rested her chin on her knee, looking sorrowful.

"You're right. I'm sorry you thought it was you."

"Hear me out." Jack said as he sat up and crossed his legs. He looked thoughtful and Arcee turned towards him more fully.

"I had the idea to fuck in front of her to get even with her and rub it in her face. You enjoyed it for the same difference."

"Same _difference_?"

"We both have our own history with Airachnid. Yours is a lot older than mine. I wanted to show that bitch what she _wouldn't_ be sharing with me and I was showing her who I intended to do it with. As long as I possibly can."

"And what about how I reacted?"

"You were showing her for once she didn't have it her way. She walks in your memories and you remember all the defeats and failures. And you dread the next. Well this time you got to relish that you had something she didn't get. It was right there and she didn't get it. You got to rub your 'existence', your sex life 'existence', in the killers face and that's why I think she had nothing to say. You too are like best enemies. Hell, you _are _best enemies. And your hate is your competition. Well this time, Arcee had Airachnid cold. Is that so bad?"

Arcee gave the tiniest smile and Jack went on.

"On top of that, we let her live. Don't think Airachnid isn't steamed about that one. Why? It's bittersweet. Because she knows that if we _had_ killed her, she would have still scored one last point in the feud. She would have spoiled 'us' with her memory. If she can't possess it, she ruins it. Her ultimate goal. And she thinks she's _sane_." Jack shook his head and snorted.

"Your mistake is feeling it was all your fault." he added, tapping Arcee's butt with the tip of his boot where she sat.

"I can't ever stop blaming myself about how it _has _been my fault when I've lost other friends and beings very dear to me. Some of them by her hand."

"Like you could have possibly known where that bitch would turn up." Jack said.

"I let my guard down? People get hurt. It stays _my _fault."

"But she didn't win this time and you didn't fail. And we'll be as ready as we can be for the next time. As for the rest, I won't patronize you by trying to change your mind about that. I can't cure pains, but I can help fill the void. We're alive here and now and this is all that counts."

She stared at him as the breeze moved the leaves over head.

"Jack, when did you turn into a man?" she asked.

He smiled and looked down, noticing his pants were still undone. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand in his old self depreciating way as he stretched his legs out again.

"I'm only nineteen."

"Still a man."

"Well...you turned me into one."

Arcee laughed.

"Feel better?" he asked. In answer Arcee turned and crawled back up over him as he lay back.

"I'm sorry I did that just now." Her eyes were gleaming down into his.

"Don't be. Because that's something else you don't realize that might help you put this all to rest." he said as he lay there looking up at her.

"What's that you little devil?"

"You're _way _better at it than she is. If you're steamed about her muscling in on what you felt was sacred...well...that whole dominatrix thing of hers isn't my thing. To creepy."

Arcee was glowing from his praise. She nuzzled his ear with her lips.

"Tell me more." she purred.

"She smelled like onions." he said.

Arcee laughed.

"Her lips tastes worse."

Arcee grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Sexy boots though."

She pinched his nipple through his t-shirt with two fingers.

"Ow!"

"I smell good though, don't I? You like _me, _don't you Jack." She hummed.

Now she wanted to hear the words that for two days she told herself weren't true.

Women. They're the same on every planet.

"Never stopped. Never will." Jack's voice was heavy.

"You know that." he added.

She hovered just inches above him and without looking away from his face Arcee reached up with one hand and popped the seal on her chest armor, pulling it away and setting it side. Her breasts, her perfect breasts, swung gently beneath her before she smoothed them against his waist and left them there. Her eyes were level with his again.

"Nineteen huh?" she rubbed her full heated breasts against his crotch.

"Young enough to do it again so soon?" she purred, leaning in and running her tongue into Jack's mouth. He kissed her back just as hard, his arm around her neck.

"Mmmhmm." he replied.

She soon discovered he wasn't kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
